


Honey, on your knees

by Milkfrog



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bottom Lance (Voltron), But also, But maybe dysphoria, Fluff, M/M, Shiro is engaged to adam, Smut, Sugar Baby Lance (Voltron), Sugar Daddy, Sugar Daddy Keith (Voltron), The whole gang is gonna be here, Trans Lance (Voltron), Uh probably no transphobia bc i love lance, trans author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:17:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 17,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkfrog/pseuds/Milkfrog
Summary: Sugar daddy w/ no daddy kink bc gross. Keith is 27. Lance is 21. They fall in love lol.Ill probably change the summary to something better but also i probably wont.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I havent wrote smut since i was 15 and my friend paid me to write a davekat fic for him. Still have it on a usb drive somewhere i think?  
> Lmao anyways this is gonna be awkward since i dont write it or do it in real life so idk things

   For the record, Lance has a  _ ton  _ of friends. They just all happened to be busy on his birthday this year. And the year before, but that was only his 20th birthday. Not really an important one unlike this year. He had been hoping to get some friends to go out and celebrate his 21st birthday with; drink at a bar for the very first time and make it memorable. Everyone is busy, though, and he’s sat at a stool alone. 

 

Lance had told himself it didn’t matter and that he could celebrate by himself and still be happy. Now, though, he’s been sat with a full glass of beer in front of him for a half hour. Wishing at least one of his friends remembered to request the night off so he wasn’t alone. 

 

The bartender had eyes him wearily for a moment before making his way over to Lance. 

“Did you want something else?” He asks kindly. 

 

“Oh, uh, no this is fine, thank you.” Lance finally takes his first drink. He got a brand he knows well from parties, but it tastes more bitter than he remembers. Or maybe he’s just being dramatic. The bartender nods and walks away again, and almost immediately someone sits at the stool next to him. 

 

Lance side eyes the person and doesn’t know if he should feel creeped out that they’re just leaning in their elbow, staring at him. He takes a bigger drink. 

 

“You look like you just got dumped.” The stranger says, only a tiny hint of amusement in his voice. 

 

“Gee, thanks.” Lance deadpans before looking at him fully. He’s hot. Hotter than the people who usually try hitting on him, even if a bit older. Maybe 30? Lance has never been interested in older men, but at the moment, he’s sad and alone and this stranger is hot as hell so Lance figures he shouldn’t throw this chance away. 

Putting in his best (cutest) pouty face, Lance sighs sadly and looks into the man’s eyes. “Got stood up by my friends. Which usually wouldn’t be an issue at all but I wanted to celebrate, ya know?”

 

The stranger hums and cocks his head to the side. “Celebrate what?”

 

“My birthday. 21st.” Lance sighs dramatically this time and goes back to sipping on his beer, but not before catching the look of surprise on the strangers face. 

 

“Oh wow. Didn’t think you’d be so young.” 

 

Lance narrows his eyes over the rim of his glass and is about to reply, ask if that’s a problem for him, before he’s interrupted. 

 

“This isn’t an ideal bar to celebrate in, though. C’mon.” He slides off the stool and adjusts his coat before holding out his arm for Lance to take. 

 

“Excuse me?” Lance just stares at him in confusion and a little bit of worry. He’d highly prefer to sit and chat a while to get more comfortable before leaving with someone. “I’m not dumb. I’m not just going to leave with some stranger I’ve talked to for 5 minutes without knowing his name. Why should I trust you?” 

 

Stranger rolls his eyes but grins. “The name's Keith. And maybe you shouldn’t, but it’s your  _ twenty first  _ birthday. You should be actually celebrating instead of sitting here moping in a sports bar. Now come on. Live a little.” 

 

Lance is silent for a moment, mulling over his choices, before slowly reaching out and grabbing Keith’s elbow and standing up to leave. “I’m Lance. Where did you want to go?”

 

Keith just grins wider and walks him out of the building and down the street. They walk for a while in silence and Lance is trying to figure out if he should regret this, before his ears pick up on loud music and he realizes where they’re going. 

 

The nightclub, Tequila Blue, was the place he had  _ originally  _ planned to go when he was trying to get his friends together. It’s not the safest place to be if you’re completely alone, though, so he had opted for the small bar a few blocks down main street. 

 

He feels anxious as they enter the building, and even more so when he hands his ID over to get a new drink. He doesn’t know how Keith thought he was older, because he’s still worried that the bartender will think he’s too young and has a fake ID. Perhaps it’s because he spends so much time taking care of his skin and he knows his face is babish. No scruff or anything hard about him. Just the other week he had a customer at work say she thought he was too young to ring up alcohol at the grocery store he works at.

 

And yet here he is, finally old enough to get into a nightclub and order his own drinks. 

 

They sit at the bar nursing their drinks and making small talk for a while. Keith seems reluctant to talk about anything personal, so Lance sticks to things like their favorite shows or music. It’s nice; more comfortable than he thought he would be. It only gets better when they finish their drinks and right away feels Keith’s hand on his lower back. Lance can feels his breath on the side of his face as he leans in to speak over the music. 

 

“Let’s go dance.” He says, and with his voice so low and close, there’s no way Lance could have said no.

 

They have to push their way past quite a few people before they find a spot that’s big enough for them to fit without being squished against other couples, Keith leading the way. Once Keith decides their place is good, he spins around and his hands are immediately on Lance’s hips. His grip is tight but not so tight it’s uncomfortable. It makes Lance’s skin heat up in a good way. Which Keith seems to notice when he smirks and rubs his hands up Lance’s sides over the tight shirt he has on. 

 

“This okay?” He asks. Lance nods, pauses to think, then quickly turns around. Before Keith has a chance to question him, Lance is pressing his back up against his chest and begins moving his hips to the beat. Keith’s hands are on his hips again, tightening every now and then when Lance rubs against him particularly hard, full of intention. 

 

He knows he has a nice body. Knows how hungry people look when they watch him move to music or even in general. He knows how to use it to his advantage to get what he wants. And right now, arching his back nice and pretty while grabbing Keith’s hands to move them up his chest, he  _ wants _ . He’s never been one to hook up with complete strangers, but when Lance grinds his ass back against Keith’s dick and hears him swear into his neck, feels Keith’s breath get heavy, he knows he’s going to.

 

They dance for a while before he can tell Keith is getting impatient. He doesn’t say it, but Lance can tell by the way he’ll moan when they rub against each other, then huff when Lance teasingly pulls away to dance for a few seconds on his own. Keith’s a bit clumsy himself, but Lance finds it endearing. When he doesn’t have Lance against him, he moves too stiff to be anything but amusingly awkward. He’s clearly more comfortable following Lance’s lead, and Lance makes sure to tell him how funny he looks dancing on his own. Keith just huffs again and pulls Lance in. 

 

He doesn’t know how long they dance for, but when they decide to take a break and head back to the bar, his legs have that pleasing ache you get after working out for just a tad bit too long. There’s only one stool empty, and Keith offers it to him like a gentleman. 

 

Keith orders a few shots and insists on toasting to Lance’s birthday, a gesture that makes him feel happier than he thought it could. The people around them overhear, and join in on the toast, resulting in a loud cheer of “Happy birthday!” that’s loud enough the rest of the club hears, and everyone else in turn screams out their own drunk birthday-well-wishes. 

 

All around, it’s  _ much  _ better than Lance thought the night would turn out. And all because of this stranger who wanted him to be able to celebrate properly, instead of alone in a small bar. 

 

Once they set their shot glasses on the bar, Lance leans up and presses a lingering kiss on Keith’s cheek, hand gripping his bicep to steady himself as he leans off of the stool a bit. He almost wavers at the feel of hard muscle. 

 

“Thank you.” He whispers into Keith’s skin, and smiles when he feels it heat up beneath his lips. 

 

Keith clears his throat before turning to stand between Lance’s legs. “You don’t have to thank me.” And then he leans down to give Lance a quick kiss on the lips. “Do you want to go dance again?”

 

“Mmmm,” Lance pressed himself against Keith’s chest, angling his head up as if he was going to kiss him again. “I think I’d rather save my energy for something else.” Keith’s exhale is shaky but he still smirks. 

 

“What’d you have in mind?” 

 

“Weeeell, besides a drink and some shots, you didn’t get me a birthday gift. I was hoping maybe you just left it at your place?” Lance looks up at him with big puppy eyes, biting his lip and looking far too innocent for Keith’s health. 

 

“Fuck, baby. I’m sorry, why don’t we go so I can give you your gift then, hm?” 

 

Lance barely has time to smile and nod before Keith is pulling him off the stool and out of the club. It’s not too chilly out, and Lance’s long sleeves are enough to keep him warm, but he still snuggles up against Keith when he wraps his arm around Lance’s shoulders. 

 

Keith’s place isn’t too far, an apartment complex down the road he tells Lance. They still walk fast, tripping over their feet because of their haste instead of alcohol and giggling about it all the while. Once they reach the building, Lance is in awe. He knew this city alone was expensive to live in, but having an apartment in the middle of downtown is wild to him. It’s hard to feel out of place, though, with Keith guiding him along like they both own the entire building, all the way up to the top floor and into his apartment. 

 

It’s as big and nice as Lance had expected. Keith gives him a moment to take it all in as they remove their shoes, before the need to touch comes back fullforce. His hands are hot where they rest on Lance’s hips, pushing his shirt up to feel his soft skin. They both hum at the contact, and instantly rush into a deep kiss. The quick kiss Keith had given him at the bar was nothing compared to the feeling of having Keith’s tongue against his. Hot and heavy and filling his mouth nicely but not enough. Lance pulls away after a few minutes of making out by the door and starts backing up, pulling Keith with him by his hands until they reach the large couch. He sits Keith down and doesn’t hesitate to drop to his knees, loving the deep groan Keith lets out at the sight. 

 

“Fuck, baby, you gonna take your gift now?” Keith watches as Lance works on his belt and zipper, lifting his hips so Lance can pull his pants down and rub him through his boxers. 

 

“Yeah,” Lance breaths out. Then again once he pulls Keith’s cock out of his underwear, “ _ Shit.  _ Yeah.”  

 

Lance has always had a bit of an oral fixation. Has always been excited to get on his knees and make his partners sing praise. Tell him how pretty he looks eating them out or with his lips around their cock. How well he takes it and how good he is at giving. This, though, might be a challenge. His mouth waters all the same. Maybe more than ever, as he wraps his hand around Keith’s thick length and moans when his fingertips don’t even touch. 

 

Keith’s hands go to his hair at the first touch and Lance hums. He doesn’t waste anymore time as he leans forward, keeping his eyes wide and on Keith’s face as he licks a stripe from the base to tip and takes it into his mouth. He suckles the tip for a few seconds, swirling his tongue around it and moaning at the taste of precum. Keith’s grip in his hair tightens and he moans louder before sliding down the shaft. 

 

Lance’s eyes flutter closed when the tip hits the back of his throat and he stills for a beat, swallowing around the thick cock before bobbing his head up and back down. 

 

“ _ Fuck.”  _ Lance hears the moment Keith's head flings back and hits the couch. He forces his eyes open again and is disappointed to find Keith’s closed, mouth wide open in bliss as Lance sucks his cock like a pro. He pulls off quickly and Keith’s eyes shoot back open. 

 

“Keith,” he whines, pouting while still stroking his cock, tip catching on his red lips as he speaks, “don’t you wanna watch me?” 

 

“Yeah, Baby.” Keith licks his lips and watches with intense heat as Lance smiles sweetly and goes back to working his tongue over his ‘gift’, getting it nice and sloppy with spit. “Look so good, baby. Look so happy to be on your knees for me.” 

 

Lance moans and wraps his lips around his cock again, desperate to feel it in his throat. 

 

“Fuck, I’m right, aren’t I?” Keith tightens his hold in Lance’s hair and pulls him up, causing him to whine at the loss of a cock in his mouth. “You need it, don’tcha? Need a cock filling you up. Huh? Yea?” Lance whines again and nods as much as he can with Keith holding his head still in a tight grip. “Fuck. Jesus christ, Lance.” He moans loud and moves his hands to the edge of the couch. Lance goes right back to sucking him off, bobbing his head fast and keeping his eyes on Keith to make sure he’s still watching. He hums happily when he feels Keith’s hips jerk up, and moans when he hears him mutter how close he is. It only causes Lance to suck harder, eyes closing once again as he enjoys himself before his mouth is full of cum. 

 

Lance sucks him through his orgasm until his hips still and his breathing evens out. When he pulls off to find Keith’s eyes still on him, he opens his mouth to show off his cum covered tongue before swallowing it all down and showing his tongue again, all clean. 

 

“You are… way too good at that for your own good.” Keith huffs out as he catches his breath. 

 

“You mean  _ your  _ own good, old man.” 

 

Keith’s eyes narrow at Lance’s joke and he suddenly moves forward to grab Lance and pull him onto his lap. “I’m only 27. That’s not that old.” 

 

Keith leans forward to kiss up his neck, stopping to suck dark hickies into his skin and causing Lance to sigh. “Wanna stay here or go to the bedroom?” 

 

“You sure you have the energy to go again, old man?” Lance teases. Keith just grunts and wraps his arms around Lance’s waist tightly before standing up to carry him to his room, stepping out of his bottoms that were around his ankles. Lance’s hands grip Keith’s shoulders in shock when he’s picked up, and it only turns him on even more. He grinds his hips against Keith’s abdomen, moaning at the friction while ignoring Keith’s stumble. 

He finally makes it to his room and holds Lance up with one arm as he opens the door. 

 

He’s never been with someone who could carry him like this and it’s hot as all hell. He’ll have to get Keith to hold him like this again and maybe fuck him against the wall. Or- or maybe against the window in his room that almost takes up the entire wall. There had been large windows in the living room, but with the curtains closed, Lance didn’t think anything about them. Now, though, with the curtains in here open, showing off the city before them and offering their only source of light, Lance can’t get the thought out of his head. 

 

_ Another time,  _ he hopes as Keith drops him onto his bed. It’s twice the size as his own back home and at least three times as soft. He barely has time to think about how expensive the pillow cases alone must be, before Keith is pulling on his clothes and suddenly Lance is reminded of something  _ very  _ important that has him shoving Keith’s hands off of him. 

 

“Are you okay?” Keith sounds and looks genuinely worried as he backs up to give Lance some room. “It’s okay if you changed your mind. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

 

“Uh- I mean,  _ I  _ haven’t changed my mind, but… it’s just-” Lance takes a deep breath and looks away, not wanting to see Keith’s reaction to this, “I’m not- I don’t exactly… have a dick… and I get it if you aren’t interested in, like…  _ that…  _ so if  _ you  _ don’t want to, I can just get a Lyft home or something, I don’t mind.”

 

Keith doesn’t say anything for a few seconds so Lance turns to look at him. Instead of the anger or disgust he expected, Keith still just looks a little worried. 

 

“It’s not an issue for me.” He says while taking one of Lance’s hands. “ _ But,  _ I’ve never been with someone who has a vagina, so I’m sorry if I don’t deliver as well as you hoped.”

 

Lance lets out a relieved breath and smiles at Keith, who returns it. 

 

“You don’t need to worry about that. It’s pretty simple. Easier than anal, in my opinion, so you-”

 

“I don’t mean that part.” Keith slowly makes his way forward, pushing Lance back to lay down before undoing his pants. “I was thinking, if your comfortable with it, I could fuck you with my tongue first. But if I’m being honest, I’m worried I might disappoint with my lack of experience in this area.”

 

Lance squeaks at the thought, his breath getting heavy just by picturing Keith with his face buried in his thighs. 

 

“You can- you can do whatever you want. If I don’t like something I’ll let you know.” 

 

Keith nods with that stupid smirk on his face before pulling Lance’s pants and boxers down his legs and throwing them on the ground. Keith trails his hands up Lance’s legs to his upper thighs and back down to his knees a few times before Lance starts squirming with anticipation.

 

“Is there any part of you that isn’t soft as hell?” He asks, but doesn’t give Lance the chance to mention how often he moisturized before he dives right in. Lance’s mind instantly goes hazy with the first press of Keith’s tongue and he can’t stop himself from bucking up into it. Keith brings one hand up to hold his hips down, while the other rubs circles into the inside of his thigh.

 

Keith starts slow, trying to get a feel for it, but the more noises Lance makes, the more confident he seems to get. It isn’t long before his hesitant licks get frantic and he has to hold Lance down with more force when he sucks on his clit. Lance lets out his loudest groan yet and tangles his hands in Keith’s hair to try holding him in place. Keith keeps his lips wrapped around Lance for a few seconds until he hears him choke back a sob. 

 

Finally feeling confident with himself and his ability to make Lance feel good, he brings up the hand that’s not holding Lance down and rubs his pointer and middle fingers between his folds. 

 

“You’re so fuckin’ wet, baby. This all for me?” He purrs out before sinking his fingers in and scissoring them to make room for his tongue. 

 

“Yes! Oh,  _ fuck _ , so good, Keith.” Lance lets out another sob when he feels Keith’s tongue lick into him along with his thick fingers. He can feel some wetness drip down from his hole, but he doesn’t know if it’s from him or Keith’s saliva. He’s been a bit wet ever since they were dancing, but the thought of Keith also being so sloppy with it and getting his own spit everywhere is hot as hell. 

 

Lance makes the mistake of looking down to see if he can see his own wetness covering Keith’s face. At the same time his eyes latch onto Keith’s, a third finger is being pushed into him alongside the other two and his tongue. He’s way too turned on to feel a stretch, but he  _ does  _ feel when Keith moves back to suck in his clit one more before roughly thrusts his fingers. The feeling is almost overwhelming and has Lance shaking uncontrollably. 

 

Lance lets out a loud moan and is about to warn him that he’s going to cum, when Keith pulls away completely. 

 

“Mmmm, don’t stop. Felt good.” Lance whines as he wipes away the drool on his own cheek. 

 

“I know, baby. Hold on.” Lance watches him patiently while he grabs a condom and some lube. Keith is visibly pleased to find that Lance rearranged himself. Ass up high in the air while he lounges his head on crossed arms and a fluffy pillow.

 

“I can’t decide if you look better on your knees, or like this. Just waiting so nicely for me to fuck you like a good boy.”

 

“I’d look even better stuffed with your cock. Hurry up,” he groans out and decidedly ignores Keith’s laugh at him being desperate for it. He’s not ashamed. He’s been thinking about having Keith’s cock in him practically all night and he’s getting impatient. 

 

“Hmm. A bit rude, but I’ll let it pass since it’s your birthday.” Keith’s words end in a moan as he puts the condom on and pumps his cock a few times to spread the lube on.

 

“Fuck.” Keith practically growls as he rubs the head of his cock against Lance’s opening. “You want it, baby?” 

 

Lance whines and tries pushing back, only to have Keith pull away.

 

“Nuh-uh. Gotta ask for it nicely like a good boy.” Keith teasingly presses against him harder but not enough to enter, and smirks down at Lance as he whines even louder.

 

“Fu- _ fuck _ , Keith, please. Can I- can I have it? Want you to fuck me so bad,  _ please.”  _

 

_ “Mmm _ .” Keith presses in as slow as he can, struggling not to ram right in with how good it already feels. “Say my name again, baby. Tell me how you want me to fuck you.”

 

“Keith!  _ Please,  _ fuck, Keith, Keith, Keith,  _ fuck _ , c’mon.” He’s only three inches in when Lance lets out a loud sob, gripping the sheets as hard as he can. He’s never had such a thick cock in him before and, despite the slight burn from the stretch, it feels fucking  _ amazing.  _ Never has he felt so full in his life. 

 

“Fuck, you okay? Need me to wait?” Keith stills his hips and moves his hand up to rub gentle, comforting circles on Lance’s lower back, but it’s apparently not the right thing to do. 

 

“ _ No! _ ” Lance gasps and Keith doesn’t have time to question him further before Lance is pushing back and taking Keith deeper, almost to the base. He screams, and Keith would have thought it was from pain if Lance hadn’t pulled away before thrusting back again immediately. Keith groans and grips Lance’s waist, but doesn't stop him from fucking himself on Keith’s cock. Beats having Lance on his knees by a long shot.

 

“Fuck _,_ you are- _ah, shit,_ you’re s-something else, baby. So good.” 

 

Lance’s thrusts are shaky and much slower than either of them want, so Keith decides to take charge again. Rubbing his hand up and down Lance’s back, he takes a couple seconds to enjoy watching Lance use him like a toy. Then, before Lance can react to being held still again, Keith thrusts in as hard as he can, earning another scream. 

 

Lance’s arms shoot out in front of him to grip the bed while he bites down on the pillow to muffle his screams. Keith doesn’t seem to approve of that, and quickly pulls his head up by his hair, not releasing it as he fucks into him as hard as possible. With only one hand holding his hips, it’s easier for Lance to move back to fuck himself on Keith’s cock again while he thrusts forward. 

 

“ _ Fuck! _ Knew you’d be good for me, baby.” Keith lets go of his hair to smack his ass. Lance falls forward again, but keeps his head turned to the side so Keith can hear him cry out for him.

 

“Mmmmmm, Keith!” Another smack on his other cheek has him sobbing again. “Yes!  _ Yes,please! _ So g-good-”

 

“Aren’t you-  _ shit-  _ aren't ya gonna thank me- for your g-gift, baby?” Lance’s reply cuts into a broken moan when both of Keith’s hands grab his hips again to pull him back faster than Lance was moving, all the while still thrusting into him at a bruising pace. “I didn’t hear you.”

 

Lance’s eyes are squeezed tight with little pricks of tears coming out of the corners, mouth wide and his tongue almost hanging out as he gets the fuck of his life. Keith thinks he might have fucked him completely senseless, but he lets out another moan before trying to speak. 

 

“T-thank.. Thank y-you, K-keith!  _ Ah _ !” 

 

Keith adjusts his angle and it immediately has Lance clamping down on his cock harder than he has yet, both men groaning as they get closer to their climax. 

 

Lance gets there first, screaming as he comes around Keith’s cock while he fucks him through it. Keith cums a few seconds after, his thrusts stuttering to a stop as he moans, eyes rolling back as he fills the condom. 

 

Keith dispose of the condom and forces hinself to use the bathroom before going back to his room. Lance is laying down on the other side of the bed, snuggling his face into the clean, drool and tear free pillows. 

 

“Come on, let's get you cleaned up.” Keith nudges him and sighs when he just gets a quiet groan in reply. It only takes a minute to realized Lance isn’t going to get up on his own at all, so Keith shoves his arms underneath him and picks him up bridal shower. He sets Lance down on the toilet seat while he gets the shower running at a warm temperature. When he turns back to help Lance into the shower, his eyes are closed again and he’s swaying a bit as if he was a second away from falling asleep.

 

“Who’s the old man now, huh?” Keith jokes as he gets Lance into the shower, earning a glare. “You can barely last five minutes after sex without falling asleep. Where’s all that young energy you’re supposed to have?”

 

“It went to you, apparently.”

 

Keith just smiles and shakes his head while cleaning Lance up, letting him rest against his chest due to jelly-legs. 

 

Once they’re done in the shower, Keith gives Lance an extra toothbrush to use while he changes the sheets and throws them in the wash along with Lance’s clothes; pulling out his own to let him wear as PJ’s. 

 

Lance ends up only wearing the large black t-shirt he gave him, with nothing underneath, since all of his pants made him trip due to the length, anyways. If Lance wasn’t clearly already 90% of the way to being completely asleep, Keith would have made a comment about how cute he looks. He’ll just have to wait until they wake up, he supposed.

 

Once they lay back down, neither of them stay awake longer than it takes to find a comfortable cuddle position. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

When Lance wakes up, there isn’t even a moment of confusion over where he is. There’s absolutely  _ no way _ any of his friends have the budget to even step foot in a store that sells sheets as soft as the ones he’s curled up in. Even just looking at the URL of a site that sells them would probably make them worried about going in debt. As it is, he wakes up more clear headed than he’s felt in a while. Which is strange to him, because although he’s not a lightweight, he’s usually at least a bit foggy in the morning if he drank the night before. And maybe it’s because he’s never slept so comfortably before in his life, or maybe it’s because he got fucked so good last night it would be absolutely impossible to feel anything less than amazing right now. Either way, he’s not going to question it. 

 

What Lance  _ is  _ going to do, though, is go find Keith, who’s missing from the bed, and try selling him on why a round two would be a good idea for both of them. His clothes are in a folded pile on the bedside table, but he only bothers slipping his boxers on under the large shirt before exiting the room. 

 

Keith is standing at the stove, finishing up cooking breakfast. He must not have heard Lance pad his way over because when he wraps his arms around waist from behind him, Keith jumps and almost drops the bacon he was plating. 

 

“Jesus- fuck, Lance.” Keith grumbles before turning around. He must not be too angry over getting scared, because he still leans down to kiss Lance nice and slow for a few blessed seconds. “Good morning to you, too.”

 

“Mmm.” Lance gives him another peck on the lips before backing up, still within arms reach. “You making me breakfast?” 

 

Keith looks a bit sheepish for a tick before smiling and shrugging his shoulders. “If you wanted to stay and eat with me, yeah.” 

 

“Of course! In fact,” Lance smirks before slowly dropping to his knees, landing softly and bringing his hands up grip Keith’s thighs. “I was actually hoping for seconds from last night?”

 

“Shit,” Keith takes a deep breath, biting his lip as he watches Lance’s hands rub up and down his legs. “The- uh, the food’s gonna get cold. Why don’t we eat first?” 

 

“I was about to.” Lance quietly laughs to himself over his dumb joke before trailing his hands higher up to pull down the sweat pants Keith’s wearing. He barely gets them past Keith’s hip bones, though, when the door to Keith’s apartment opens. Keith’s hand immediately shoots over to Lance’s shoulder and presses down so he doesn’t stand up into his guests vision over the kitchen island. 

 

“Hey, Keith. I know I’m early but I figured you’d be awake anyways.” Lance squints up at Keith while he listens to the other man speak, only getting more suspicious at Keith’s expression; poorly suppressed guilt and possibly fear. If he’s in a relationship, Lance is honest-to-God going to bite his dick off. 

 

“It’s… okay.” Keith forces out lamely. His fingers twitch on Lance’s shoulder but it’s the only movement on his end since the other man came in; standing still as the dead with his gaze locked on his- whatever. His  _ guest.  _ Ugh. 

 

“Cool. Awe, did you make me breakfast? How sweet.” Lance hears the man pull a chair out a chair and sit at the island. “Are you okay? You look a little sick. If you’re not feeling well, I can go pick up some medicine or something?”  

 

Lance is going to throw up on Keith’s bare feet because here’s this other man, who is obviously very worried over Keith’s well being, while Keith is sleeping around. 

 

Keith, the asshole, doesn’t answer or move for a few seconds, so Lance decides he’s had enough and wants to know what’s going on. He grabs Keith’s hand and forces it off of his shoulder, making Keith tense up and stare at Lance with wide eyes as he rises to his feet; arms crossed and glare set hard on his face. 

 

He silently keeps his eyes on Keith at first, watching the horror bloom on his face, before the other man speaks and Lance turns around. 

 

“Oh, holy shit.” He’s as handsome as Keith, but even Lance has an age limit where he stops finding other people attractive in a sexual or romantic way. He’s just handsome. In an appreciative kind of way. Attractiveness aside, Lance doesn’t understand why he’s grinning like he just achieved his entire life goal. 

 

“Who are  _ you?”  _ The man questions, leaning as far over the counter as he can, grin still wide as hell. Lance wavers, going as still as Keith for a moment before forcing himself to relax. 

 

“I’m Lance.” 

 

“ _ Lance.”  _ The man breaths out, seemingly a confirmation to himself, and looks at Keith with an expression that looks like… pride? “I told you that you wouldn’t have trouble meeting someone if you just put yourself out there.” 

 

Keith groans dramatically and the fear on his face quickly changes to  _ unbelievably annoyed.  _

“Wait-” Lance calls out, looking back and forth between the two men in confusion. “Are you two not together?” 

 

The man laughs loudly while Keith chokes on his own tongue, looking a bit sick. 

 

“I’m Shiro.” The man reaches a hand across the counter, which Lance hesitantly shakes. “Keith’s brother.” 

 

“It’s nice to meet you, Shiro.” Lance gives him a genuine smile, all hostility gone from his body now that he knows he was gravely mistaken. 

 

“Likewise. So…” Shiro smirks at Keith, eyebrow raised, but addresses Lance, “what were you doing on the ground?”

 

“Don’t answer that!” Keith glares at his brother as he leads Lance to a chair to sit down. “I only made enough for Lance and I, so if you want to eat either shut up or make it yourself.” 

 

Shiro holds his hands up in defense before pinching his fingers and dragging them across his mouth in a lip-locking gesture. He still seems overly amused at the situation; smiling as he watches Keith cook more food for him. His gaze makes it’s way to Lance a few times, grin widening when Lance looks up and meets his eyes. It feels a little awkward for the younger man, but not too uncomfortable, so he stays quiet as he eats. 

 

Only once Keith sets a plate down in front of him and sits down himself to eat, does Shiro talk again. 

 

“So,  _ Lance,  _ how old are you?” 

 

Lance looks to Keith to see if he should indulge in his brothers questions, but his face is blank, so Lance clears his throat before replying. “Just turned 21 yesterday.”

 

“Oh! Well, happy belated birthday. Is that how you met Keith? Out partying at a bar?”

 

“Uh...yeah, I guess.” He wouldn’t exactly call it partying, but he  _ was  _ at a bar. 

 

“Gosh,” Shiro says through a mouth full of eggs before swallowing and continuing, a somewhat wistful smile on his face. “I hope you had fun. I remember my 21st birthday. It was one of the best nights of my life.” 

 

Lance smiles and nods like he agrees; like he wasn’t all alone until Keith showed up and instead was having fun with his friends. Not that it  _ wasn’t  _ going to be a night he would remember even when he gets to be Shiro’s age. All thanks to Keith, who scoffs but still smirks at his brother. 

 

“That’s shocking. Considering you were probably drunk as hell and it was also- what? 40 years ago?”

 

“ _ Fourteen.”  _ Shiro glares half heartedly at Keith before turning back to Lance and smiling. “Don’t listen to anything Keith says about me. He loves to pretend I’m an old man.”

“That’s because you  _ are  _ an old man.”

 

Shiro sighs dramatically and choses to eat instead of replying. It doesn’t take long for them to finish their food, and once Lance doesn’t have anything to preoccupy himself with, he starts feeling awkward again. 

 

Luckily, it seems that Keith and Shiro had plans, so he has an excuse to leave without making it weird. Unfortunately, they didn’t have a chance at round two. 

  
  


“Another time?” Keith asks as he shuts the bedroom door behind him. Lance had excused himself to go fully change so he could go home, and he was just pulling his last sock on when Keith came in. 

 

“Huh?” Lance asks as he stands up from the bed. 

 

“I was wondering if you would like to meet up again another time? Since we were interrupted before breakfast. It’s okay if you don’t want to and this was just a one-night kind of thing.” 

 

Lance can’t help the dopey grin on his face as he leans up to give Keith a quick kiss. “I’d love to.”

 

They exchange numbers before Keith escorts him all the way to the elevator. He had said it was because he didn’t want Lance getting lost in the hallway, but he knows it was probably because Shiro was watching them like a hawk. It would have made the goodbye kiss, nice and deep and totally inappropriate for a public hallway, uncomfortable with Keith’s older brother watching.

 

The entire trip down to the lobby and out to the street, Lance feels like he’s on clouds. He almost missed his bus home because he was so lost in his daydreams. It takes him a moment to realize something is different, but after making it halfway to the couch, it hits him. Someone had not only cleaned the entire apartment (something they rarely have the time or energy to do,) but there are a few balloons and streamers hanging down from the ceiling. He barely has time to fully comprehend what it’s for when Hunk and Pidge jump out from behind the furniture. 

 

“Surprise!” They both shout, throwing their hands up in the air. 

 

“We’re sorry we missed your birthday, Lance.” Hunk says, sounding like he might start crying, as he pulls Lance in for a tight hug.

 

“It’s okay, you guys.” And despite the disappointment he felt early in the night, he understand. So it’s okay. “I know we can’t really afford extra nights off. And it’s not like Pidge can afford to skip any more school days.” 

 

Pidge grumbles something about passing either way, before joining in on the hug. 

 

“It still sucks though, ya’know? Twenty one is a huge one and I wish I got to spend it with you. So… I know it’s not your birthday anymore, but Pidge and I woke up early to make a cake and stuff so we can celebrate as soon as we get off work today.” 

 

“Do… do I have to wait until tonight to have cake?” Lance pulls away from the hug, eyeing the kitchen where he knows his treat is waiting.

 

“Not unless you have a real breakfast first-”

 

“I did! Keith made me food before I left so I’m good!”

 

“...Keith? Who’s Keith? Is that who you were with all night?” Pidge narrows her eyes at him, no doubt trying to remember if she know a Keith. “Did he go to school with you guys? Because I know Hunk said everyone you’re friends with at work canceled on the party.”

 

“Nope. Everyone from school canceled too.” Lance huffs and Hunk hurriedly starts pushing him towards the kitchen. 

 

“No being sad! It’s you’re After-Birthday-Day.” 

 

“That’s not a thing-”

 

“Shut up and eat your cake!” Hunk sits him in a chair and pulls the cake out of the fridge, placing it on the table. Pidge turns out all the lights and grabs the candles and a lighter they had ready to set it up. After they sing him happy birthday, Lance quickly takes a picture of the cake before Hunk can cut it. 

 

He tries to be discreet when he sends it to Keith, rushing to type out a quick “ _ probably tastes as good as you”  _ before Pidge has a chance to get her sneaky little eyes on his phone. He manages the first time, but when Keith replies a few moments later, Lance almost chokes on his cake at Pidge’s hollar, right beside his head where she was eavesdropping from. 

 

“Holy  _ fuck! _ ” Hunk looks up from his own plate, a  _ language, please,  _ almost off his tongue, before Pidge cuts him off. “Why is he calling you  _ baby!?  _ And what does he mean he’ll let you have another ta-”

 

“ _ Stop!”  _ Lance slaps his hand over her mouth to make her shut up; perhaps a bit too hard but that’s what she gets for sticking her nose somewhere it doesn’t belong. “It’s none of your business!” 

 

Pidge forces his hand off her mouth, pouting as if she’s innocent. “I’m just curious who he is.”

 

“He’s… a friend. Who I met last night.”

 

“And you stayed the night?” Hunk looks a mix of confused and worried. “What if he was a murderer or something? You should have texted me the address so we knew where you were. Or at least told me you were with a stranger.”

 

“Hunk, it’s  _ fine.  _ He’s super nice.”

 

“O _ kay _ .” Hunk still eyes him warily but sighs in defeat. “Just, let me know if you’re going to see him again? And tell me where you are? At least for a little bit until I trust you’re safe with him.” Hunk adds the last bit on quickly when Lance narrows his eyes.

 

“Fine. Can we stop talking about it now?” 

 

Hunk and Pidge nod and stay quiet as they finish their cake. Once they’re done, Pidge gives him another hug and apologizes for snooping, before heading out for the day. Hunk is still silent, so Lance busies himself with getting ready for work. They ride the bus together in silence, only saying their goodbyes when Hunk goes off to the bakery and Lance goes to the store he works in the opposite direction. 

 

Lance understands Hunk’s side. He really, _ really  _ does. He knows that hunk doesn’t trust strangers easily at all. He’s just worried something will happen and wants to make sure Lance is always safe. So Lance knows he shouldn’t be upset with his friend. But sometimes, it’s hard not to feel like he’s being treated like he can’t take care of himself. 

 

Lance sighs as he steps through thru the automatic doors of the little grocery store and heads to the timeclock. It doesn’t seem busy so far, so he thanks the stars for an easy start to his day and gets to work. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This like half the lengh of the first chapter bc i hurt my wrist/hand and cant tyoe as much lmaoooo
> 
> It's getting better. Ill write more soon. 
> 
> Also i feel like making keith? Younger? Idk maybe 24? 25? I feel like 6 years is to big of a difference and im mildly uncomfy soooo. im just going off how i feel as a 21 yr/old?? But also this story isnt JUST for me so if any of you are uncomfy with the age gap or anything else i do just lemme know. Dont want you guys to have to quit reading something you like bc one issue yknow? I hate when that happens to me
> 
> Any opinions/thoughts on it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some shopping. Some sex. And some dinner.

Working in retail  _ sucks.  _

 

Lance thinks about this often. Mainly when he has to wake up before the sun rises for his shift even though he was scheduled to close the night before. Or when he has to deal with angry customers himself because his manager is in the office taking another nap. Or every time customers try getting his number despite him explaining five times he’s not allowed to do that. Which- there isn’t  _ really  _ a rule about, but people never seem to accept a plain  _ no  _ as an answer. 

 

And Lance thinks about it now, five hours into his shift and only just clocking out for his lunch break that is two hours late. He’s exhausted and _retail sucks._ Like, hardcore sucks. He would have quit a long time ago if he was able to find another job that paid him enough to cover his half of rent as well as give him leftover wages for his savings. 

 

The only upside of the day is Keith’s near constant texts. 

 

Now, Lance is normally a good employee. He’s not one to play on his phone while on the clock, but his manager had been MIA for most of his shift so far. Plus, he may be paid enough to survive, but he’s decidedly not paid enough to _not_ text Keith while working. Once they give him that raise he’s been asking for, he’ll consider keeping his phone put away. But in the meantime- 

 

“ _ Would that be something you’d like?”  _

 

Lance stares at the text from Keith, ignoring the food in front of him, and tries to think of how to respond. Keith had been trying to figure out what restaurants Lance likes so he could “take him out”. Which sounds amazing, but Lance hasn’t heard of a single restaurant Keith had suggested and every one he had googled ended up being  _ way  _ too fancy and expensive. Which  _ also _ sounds amazing, don’t get him wrong, if it wasn’t for Lance having only one pair of dress pants that cost him five bucks at a thrift shop that were a little faded at the knees and torn seams on the cuffs. Likewise, the nicest shirt he owns was a hand-me-down that doesn’t fit right. Which had lead to Keith’s current question: Shopping Spree. 

 

“ _ you don’t have to do that”  _ Lance sends off before taking a deep breath and picking up his sandwich. His stomach is a bit fluttery so eating might not be a good idea, but he knows he’ll regret it later if he doesn’t get something in his stomach. 

 

“ _ Obviously.”  _

 

Lance snorts quietly at Keith’s response and goes to reply but nearly chokes on his food when Keith’s next text comes through. 

 

“ _ I want to spoil you. Plus, you’d look so hot in a suit.”  _

 

Another deep breath, another minute to get his thoughts in order. 

 

“ _ lol am i your sugar baby or something?”  _

 

Lance means it as a joke. Obviously. And he fully expected Keith to reply with his own joke on the matter, except-

 

“ _ If you want to be.”  _ And- “ _ We can talk about it during dinner. When’s your next day off?”  _

 

_ Two  _ deep breaths. Lance is going to have heart problems by 22, he just knows it. He’ll have to leave a note for Hunk in his will to send the funeral bill to Keith. 

 

“ _ wednesday”  _

 

_ “Okay. We can go shopping after lunch and I'll take you somewhere nice for dinner.”  _

 

It’s only two days away; seemingly too far away and too close at the same time. 

 

Lance sends off an affirmative and a text letting Keith know he can’t text anymore until after his shift, and lays his head down to relax for the remaining fifteen minutes of his break. His stomach is flipping the fuck out now, so eating is a no-go. He'll have to sneak a snack in later once he’s fully calm. Which might not happen until after Wednesday, when he knows what's going on, but oh well. 

 

It’s going to be a long two days.

  
  


*****

 

Hunk seemed to be less upset about that morning when they meet up after work; apologizing as soon as he seen Lance and pulling him into a hug. When Lance had told him about his dinner plans with Keith, Hunk had only looked worried for half a minute, before getting excited for him. And maybe he’s just pretending for Lance’s own benefit, but real or not, it helped lessen the anxiety. 

 

He’s still a mess by the time Wednesday rolls around, however. Hunk has to work, so Lance is stuck trying to calm his nerves all alone before Keith shows up to get him.

 

He hadn’t wanted Keith to know where he lives; solely because it’s basically a shoe compared to Keith’s own apartment, but Keith insisted it didn’t matter to him.  _ A home is a home, _ he had said,  _ if you are comfortable there, I have no right to judge.  _

 

Still, when he gets the text from Keith stating that he’s there, Lance tells him to wait outside. The living room is still decent from when Hunk and Pidge cleaned it, but there are still streamers on the ceiling and some that had fallen to the floor. Not to mention all of the junk covering the coffee table that Pidge left the other night. Lance thought he had made it clear that she needs to clean up her own messes, but there’s just no way to get her to do anything. 

 

Lance takes one last long look at his outfit in his full length mirror before huffing and grabbing his phone. He knows they’re just going to the mall, so there’s no reason to get dressed up, but he still feels as if he needs to look at least a little bit nicer than usual. His shirt, a plain cobalt blue long sleeve, is one of his favorites that he rarely wears out in fear of ruining it. It’s the only shirt he has that’s tight enough to show off his flat chest; something that makes him so happy he almost cries whenever he wears it. His pants are just as simple as well as tight. He doesn’t have the  _ best  _ ass in the world, but he still has enough to look amazing with the right pair of skinny jeans. 

 

When he finally makes his way out of the apartment building, it’s obvious Keith appreciates his choice in clothing. However, where Lance had thought the jeans made his  _ ass _ look good, Keith’s eyes are fixed on his legs; seemingly longer in the fitted jeans.

 

“You look nice.” Keith says as he wraps an arm around Lance’s waist and pulls him in for a quick kiss. 

  
  


Lance mumbles a thanks and let’s Keith lead him to the car that’s waiting for them. He’s only  _ slightly _ surprised to find that Keith has a personal driver, and  _ very  _ happy that he gets to sit snuggled up to Keith in the back seat. 

 

The ride to the mall is a quiet one, with only some radio station playing. Keith puts his arm around Lance’s shoulders as they walk through the entrance and keeps it there.

 

“Anywhere you want to go?” 

 

“Uh…” Lance looks around at the stores that are visible to them but- “I don’t know what stores have dress clothes. Probably Macy’s, I guess?”

 

Keith hums and heads towards the entrance for Macy’s. They only get lost for a few moments before they find the men’s section, and Keith immediately starts looking through racks. 

 

“Do you have any brand preferences?” Keith asks as he holds two maroon shirts up that are near identical, as if Lance has the salary to even know any brand that isn’t exclusively at Target.

 

“It’s your money, dude. You pick.” 

 

Keith raises an eyebrow before smirking and putting one of the shirts back. “That’s true.” He grabs a navy blue shirt and holds that, along with the maroon, up next to Lance. 

 

“I’m spending it on  _ you,  _ though. And I would prefer if you are happy with what you get. It’s okay if you don’t care about brands. Just pick out anything you like.”

 

“O-kay…” Lance stands there awkwardly before looking around. He’s not sure where to start, but a color catches his eye and he only hesitates for a moment before walking over to it and taking one of the shirts off the rack. He immediately goes to check the tag, but Keith reaches out and stops him. 

 

“Don’t look at the tags. I don’t want you pretending you don’t actually want something because it’s more than you would usually spend.” Lance nods and let’s Keith take the shirt from him and hold it against his chest. It’s lavender with a dark purple collar and buttons, and Keith seems to agree on it because he smiles before draping it over his arm. He adds the maroon shirt over it, and goes back to looking around. 

 

Lance ends up finding two other shirts he likes after quite a bit of looking, and brings them to Keith who seems to have gotten way too into it. 

 

“ _ Geeze,  _ are you buying clothes for me or an entire army?” Lance jokes as he eyes the pile of shirts and dress pants Keith rounded up. He only looks a tiny bit sheepish.

 

“It’s hard to pick between them when I’m sure you’ll look good in all of it.” 

 

Lance half sighs, half whistles and rubs the back of his neck. “How about… I try on these,” he holds up the two in his arms, “and the two you found first, then go through the rest you got if I don’t like them.” 

 

Keith looks like he’s going to say something, probably to try making a case as to why Lance absolutely needs all twenty shirts and not just the first four, but Lance quickly walks away towards the dressing room. 

 

He hears Keith enter, so he doesn’t jump when the other two shirts are tossed over the door to the stall he’s in. Though, he does jump when he’s on the third shirt and there’s a knock on the door.

 

“Are you gonna show me any of them?” 

 

Lance scoffs and takes the shirt off to try the other on. “No, you’ll probably just buy them no matter what.”

 

“Because you’ll look good in them.  _ No matter what. _ ” 

 

“Shut up. Hand me that teal shirt you got.” Said shirt is tossed over the door a bit too hard, followed by a huff. 

  
  


Lance ends up only trying on half of the clothes, and only choosing three of the shirts and two pants despite all the complaining coming from Keith. Just to appease him, Lance lets Keith buy him a plain white dress shirt and a few ties. Although, he swears he saw Keith sneak a pair of cufflinks in the pile. 

  
  


Thinking that was it, Lance tries heading towards the mall exit, but is stopped by Keith’s arm around him. 

 

“Where are you going?” He asks, looking a bit confused. 

 

“Uh… aren’t we done?” 

 

“No? You hardly got anything. Come on, let’s check out this store.” Keith ignores Lance’s scoffing and pulls him into some random store. And then another. And another...  And another. 

By the time they’re done, Keith has about a dozen bags on his arms and Lance is  _ exhausted. _ It’s almost as if Keith had just been  _ dying  _ to spend his money on someone. But hey, Lance’s closet isn’t going to complain when it sees brand new clothes for the first time in forever. He might even have to buy new hangers. Or maybe a bigger dresser. 

 

Or maybe he can get Keith to buy it. 

 

Keith texts his driver as they’re leaving the last store and he’s there by the time they reach the sidewalk, hands reaching to take care of all the bags they accumulated. Keith, like a proper gentleman, opens the door for Lance and shuts it for him as well. The entire drive to Keith’s place is quiet like the drive to the mall, as well as up to his apartment; only a quick greeting given to the employee working the lobby desk.

 

“We have about two hours until our dinner reservations, so I’m just going to throw some of these in the wash while we wait.” Keith says as he sets all the bags down and grabbing a few select pieces out to wash. 

 

Lance takes his time alone to look around some more. He’s only seen the living space and Keith’s bedroom and ensuite, but it seems like there's still much more to explore. The short hallway to the right of the living room that leads to Keith’s room has one other door. When Lance peeks his head in, it looks to be some sort of office space. It must have been meant to be a bedroom, because it’s big enough to fit a few bookshelves, a large desk, with a couch along the wall and a couple chairs for guests to sit opposite Keith at the desk. It reminds him of his principal's office in high school, except fancier. 

 

There’s another hall to the left, with four doors. Lance assumes the one Keith went into holds the laundry machines. The second, across from the laundry room, is another bathroom that’s almost as large as Keith’s ensuite. This one only has a shower, though, instead of a shower and a jacuzzi tub.

 

Lance doesn't get to check the last two before a pair of arms wrap around his waist and Keith’s kissing up the side of his neck. 

 

“Having fun?” He mumbles against Lance’s skin. 

 

“I am now.” Lance shivers as one of Keith’s hands slowly makes its way down to rub between his legs. 

 

“This okay?” Keith whispers between kisses and little nips on Lance’s neck. 

 

“Y-yeah,” Lance braces his hands on the unopened door in front of him, feeling as if his legs would give out as Keith unbuttons his jeans before shoving his hand down them to touch him without anything in the way. 

 

“Fuck, Lance, how are you already wet? I’ve barely done anything.” Lance only replies with a moan as Keith sinks two fingers into him and curls them. His free hand is gripping Lance’s waist, helping him stand on shaky legs. “Can’t wait to see you all dressed up for me, babe. Gonna look so hot.”

 

“Mmmm, thanks for-  _ ah!..  _ Th-thanks for the- the clothes.” Lance’s voice squeaks but he ignores it in favor of paying attention to the fingers thrusting in and out of him. His pants are still in the way, limiting Keith’s motions, but he still manages a fast, if shallow, rhythm, with his thumb rubbing Lance’s clit.

 

“Anything you want, babe. You don’t have to thank me.” 

 

Keith’s voice is low and rough, sending more shivers up Lance’s spine. He falls forward so his cheek is pressed against the door and arches his back, sticking his ass out against Keith to get a feel of his cock through their jeans. They both moan but Lance’s cuts off into a gasp when Keith shoves his jeans down to the floor with his free hand and adds a third finger with the other.

 

“Oooh, fuck,” Lance’s eyes are shut as tight as possible, fists clenched on the door, as he spreads his legs even wider. His legs are shaking like crazy with the effort it’s taking to stand while Keith finger fucks him; a good majority of his weight being put on the door so he doesn’t collapse. He has a fist in his mouth to muffle his moans, but it doesn’t help much. Lance tries thrusting forward onto Keith’s hand, only to whine when Keith pulls back completely. 

 

“Want me to fuck you right here?” He asks, grinding his clothed cock harder against Lance. 

 

“Uh-uh. Bedroom.” 

 

Keith takes his shirt off and throws it to the ground before picking Lance up and wrapping his legs around his waist. 

 

“‘S so hot when you do that.” Lance mumbles, mouthing at Keith’s neck and rubbing his hands up and down his biceps. 

 

“What? Carry you?”

 

“Yup.” Keith laughs and drops him onto the bed before crawling over him. He reaches over to the night stand and grabs a condom out. “I’m- I’m on birth control, so like…”

 

Keith looks at him for a moment, taking in how he’s trying to act like what he said isn’t a big deal despite his beet red face and inability to make eye contact. “I’d rather we both get tested first.” 

 

“That’s- yeah, that’s a smart idea. Sorry, I just-”

 

“No, no. You don’t have to apologize for it.” Keith says as he slips the condom on and rubs the head of his cock over Lance’s slit. “We can do it soon if you’re that eager to be full of my cum.” 

 

“I didn’t say  _ that!  _ I’m- ooohh,” Lance cuts himself off when he feels Keith’s cock push inside of him, not pausing until he bottoms out. They both moan and take a minute to catch their breaths. It’s almost too hot; just laying there with a nice cock unmoving inside of him. Letting him just enjoy the feeling of being filled. 

 

And then Keith  _ does  _ move, a slow drag out before a rough thrust in that has Lance sliding up the mattress a couple inches. Keith’s hands grip his waist and holds him still as he thrusts in again, his fingers pressing into Lance’s abdomen so tight they both hope it leaves bruises. 

 

Lance tries keeping his eyes open so he can take in the sight of Keith fucking him in that slow-fast rhythm, but it’s hard. On a particularly heavenly angled thrust, Lance’s moan is more of a shout and his eyes roll back. Keith’s fingers tighten a bit more and on the next thrust, he pulls Lance back to meet his hips. 

 

“Fuck, you’re so hot.” Keith says breathlessly, and picks up the pace. “Takin’ my cock so well, aren’t you?”

 

Lance manages a short nod, nothing but moans coming out of his mouth whenever he opens it. 

 

“Use your words, baby. Tell me how it feels.” 

 

“So- so good, fuck, Y-you’re so good, Keith-  _ fuck, oh fuck,”  _

 

Keith slows down a bit so he can bend over and kiss Lance without him bouncing so much. It doesn’t even start out slow; as soon as Lance feels Keith’s lips he opens up and kisses him as deep as possible, letting out a groan at the feel of his tongue pressed against Keith’s. His hands let go of the sheets they had in a death grip and come up to grab Keith’s shoulder blades. Lance doesn’t think about his nails until he hears a grunt of pain from Keith, but he doesn’t have time to apologize before the pace is picked up again and he goes back to holding on for dear life as Keith fucks him faster than before. 

 

“C’mon, baby,” Keith grits out, “lemme see you cum for me.” 

 

“Yes, yes, yes, yesyes _ yesyes ye-! _ Do-don’t stop,  _ oh fuck,  _ don’t-” Lance scrapes his nails down the length of Keith’s back as he screams and cums around his cock. 

 

Keith struggles to keeps up the fast pace until he hears Lance whine from being oversensitive. He thrusts in one last time, buried deep in Lance, as he reaches his own climax. 

 

Lance’s waist is red when he removes his hands and he gently smooths over the imprints from his grip. 

 

“I’m too tired for food now. This was a horrible idea.” Lance mumbles. 

 

Keith just laughs and gets up to throw out the condom before going back to the bed and giving Lance a soft kiss on his forehead. “Come on, we still have over an hour so you can take a quick shower and lay down for a bit.”

 

Lance peeks an eye open and stares at him. “Are you gonna join me?”  

 

“Yeah, just gotta switch the laundry over. Go get it started for us and I’ll be back in a minute.” 

 

Lance does as he’s told, making sure the shower head is on a setting wide enough that it’ll hit them both. Once the water is warm enough, he steps in and just stands there enjoying the feeling. It isn’t long at all before Keith joins him and wraps his arms around Lance’s waist. He places a few kisses on Lance’s shoulders before turning him around so they can kiss properly. 

 

“We aren’t- mm- having sex in here-”

 

Keith doesn’t bother replying and they stand there making out under the water before Lance finally pulls away so they can get clean.

 

When they get out, Keith lays a new blanket over the bed so they can lay down without changing the sweaty sheets. Lance falls asleep on Keith’s chest almost immediately. He sleeps for almost an hour before Keith nudges him awake so they can get dressed.

 

“Is it okay if I wear that purple shirt?” 

 

“You can wear whatever you want, Lance. You’ll-”

 

“Look good in anything, yeah, I know.” Lance grabs the shirt and a pair of pants and gives Keith a quick kiss before going to change in the bathroom so he can use the mirror to fix his hair as well. 

 

The nerves he was feeling before are back again now that they’re getting ready for dinner. He’s not worried so much about being in such a fancy place anymore. Not as much as he’s worried about what their conversation is going to entail and how the hell they’re going to have a private discussion about  _ Lance being Keith’s sugar baby, what the fuck,  _ with other people around. 

 

“I told you.” Keith says the second Lance walks out of the bathroom. 

 

“This is only one outfit, though. There’s no guarantee that means the others will look good, too.” 

 

“You still look hot. Dinner’s gonna be hard.” 

 

Lance scoffs and pushes past him so he can go get his shoes on. “You’re unbelievable. If you get a boner while we’re out just because I’m wearing a dress shirt, I’m not helping you with it.” 

 

“You’re wearing dress pants, too.” 

 

“I could be wearing an entire suit and I still wouldn’t help you.”

 

“Fine, when you see  _ me  _ in a suit for the first time, I won’t help you out when you’re begging me to fuck you.” 

 

“What makes you so positive you’ll look good enough for me to beg?” Lance turns around, eyebrow raised and arms crossed in a challenge. 

 

“You’ll just have to wait and see.” Keith smiles and holds out his arm for Lance to take. 

  
  
  
  


Lance almost walks out of the restaurant as soon as they enter. His grip on Keith’s forearm tightens and his breath hitches, but he keeps walking forward. 

 

“Keith,” Lance whispers harshly, “this is too much. Even  _ I  _ know we’re underdressed. Why didn’t we wear full suits? Oh my  _ god,  _ why do they have so many chandeliers? Holy shit is that-”

 

“Stop worrying so much, it’ll be fine. We won’t be eating with everyone else, anyways.” 

 

“What do you mean? Do they even do carry out here?” 

 

Keith smiles down at him but doesn’t answer, he just keeps walking. The person running the check in booth grins and nods, letting them just walk straight through the foyer and past all the tables. Lance wants to ask so many questions but waits until Keith leads him up a flight of stairs and out the most overly fancy double doors he’s seen in his life. 

 

Their table, it seems, is on a rooftop terrace. There’s maybe a dozen other tables but not a single one is occupied, leading Lance to think Keith booked the entire area. just for them. In the middle of all the tables, there’s a long fire pit that helps with the chilly night air. Keith leads him to the only one set up, in the middle right between the firepit and edge of the terrace. The thin glass barrier makes him a little nervous, but he tries focusing on the view or the city before them instead. 

 

“I’ve never felt so out of place…” Lance comments. It’s mainly an observation to himself. 

 

“Lance-” Keith sighs quietly. 

 

“No, I mean, like… this just seems so….” Lance pauses, trying not to sound ungrateful, but also wanting to voice his thoughts honestly. “It’s beautiful, it really is. But it still doesn’t… feel like something I deserve, I guess is the only way I can think to describe it. I’ve never been anywhere this nice, and I’m not even dressed properly!”

 

Keith shrugs and pulls out a chair for Lance before seating himself. “I hate suit jackets. I only wear them if they are necessary, and they’ve never kicked me out of here for not wearing them before. So we’re fine. We can get you one for next time, if you want.”

 

Lance nods and bites his lip as he reaches for the menu in front of him. He only thinks for a second about how Keith doesn’t have his own, but then remembers how familiar the hostess must be with him to just allow him to seat himself without a word, so he figures Keith much know what he likes from here already.

 

There’s… a lot to take in. The first thing he notices is that not a single item has a price listed, and when Lance glares over the menu at Keith, he just smirks and sips his water. There’s at least a dozen different steak choices and at least triple that for wine. 

 

Lance spends a couple minutes huffing and scoffing quietly to himself at all of the ridiculous choices. “How are  _ ribs  _ an appetizer? And what the heck is branzino? That sounds like a dinosaur.”

 

“It’s a fish.” Keith says through a laugh and raises his hand to get the attention of the waiter that’s been standing by the door. Just looking all fancy and stoic like. He kind of reminds Lance of those royal guards in England. Except this guy smiles as he approaches. 

 

“Hello, Tom. We’ll have the short rib appetizer, please.”

 

“Of course, Mr.Kogane. Anything to drink or would you rather wait until he knows what he’s having?”

 

“You can bring out my usual wine, it’ll be fine.” The waiter, Tom apparently, looks almost appalled, just for a split second before schooling his expression, that Keith would even imply it’s okay to just have  _ any kind  _ of wine with  _ whatever.  _ Because obviously it would be a terrible crime for Lance to drink a wine that doesn’t end up  _ pairing well _ with whatever he chooses. Fucking rich people. Ugh. 

 

It only takes a couple minutes before Tom comes back and after pouring their wine, he smiles at the two of them expectantly. 

“I’ll have the prime rib cap fillet.” Keith says before taking a sip of his wine. Tom’s smile goes a bit tight at the corners and Lance catches the faintest hint of a smirk on Keith. 

 

“Are you sure you don’t want me to bring a different wine out, Mr.Kogane?” 

 

“Oh, no, this perfect, thank you.” Tom nods and turns to Lance, who panics for a couple seconds and looks back to the menu. 

 

“Uh- the… the salmon sounds good?”

 

“Which one, sir?” 

 

Lance can’t pronounce it, so he holds his menu up and points to one of the six different salmon options and Tom nods again before leaving. 

 

“Is there something wrong with the wine?” Lance asks as soon as the door shuts. 

 

“No, but I’m convinced that one of the requirements for working here is shoving a sommelier degree so far up their-” the door opens once more and Tom quickly sets their appetizer platter down before leaving without giving then an opportunity to thank him.

 

“Anyways,” Keith clears his throat and Lance can feel his hands clam up with the serious look in his eyes. “If you are interested in letting me spoil you-”

 

“you mean be your sugar baby?” 

 

Keith sighs and nods just so he doesn’t have to argue about it. “Yeah, sure. If you are interested in that, we need to discuss what you are and are not comfortable with.”

 

“Well…” Lance shoves one of the rib pieces in his mouth and chews quickly, “You already know I’m okay with sex,”

 

“Lance,” Keith sighs, but Lance just pops another rib in his mouth and keeps going.

 

“So you don’t have to worry about that. I mean, of course there are some kinks I’m not cool with. Like, this one guy I was with had a spit kink? Weirdest fucking thing ever. I ended things with him the second he tried spitting in my mouth. I’m also not into feet. Or anything that draws blood intentionally. Like, sure, a lil danger can be hot, but-”

 

“ _ Lance.”  _ Keith grabs one of his hands to get his attention, fully shutting him up. “This is not just a sex thing.”

 

“Oh…” Lance’s eyebrows furrow for a second before his eyes widen and he laughs nervously. “Uh, okay I feel really bad now… since you already bought me so much stuff and now you’re currently buying me expensive food, but I… I don’t want a relationship.”

 

“What?” Keith sits back, looking at Lance in confusion. 

 

“I’m sorry! You’re  _ super  _ cool and I really love spending time with you, and not because you want to buy me stuff. I’m just stressed out already, not to say dating you would be stressful.” Lance sits back as well, swirling his wine as he gets lost in thought. “I just don’t think dating would be good for me right now, y’know? I work full time and I’m so tired after my shifts so I’d only be able to see you like…. twice a week? And, I don’t want to offend you because, again, I really like you… but just… not romantically? Like maybe in the future but I don’t think that’s-”

 

“Woah,  _ wait.”  _ Lance shuts his mouth and looks up from his wine to Keith’s bewildered face. “I didn’t mean I wanted to be in a relationship with you.”

 

“Oh… okay.”

 

“Lance, I  _ meant  _ I don’t want you to think that you are required to have sex with me just because I buy you things.”

 

“Isn’t that like, the whole point though?”

 

“ _ No.  _ I just want to spend time with you and spoil you from time to time.”

 

“Did you want something in return though? Or just my company?” 

 

“Just your company is more than enough. Sex is a perk, so if you are interested in that, we can continue with it, but I want to make it clear that you don’t  _ have to. _ ”

 

“Oh. Yeah, okay. I want to continue that part. Maybe not if I’m too tired… and I do still get dysphoric so maybe not those days, either…”

 

“That’s perfectly fine. Whatever makes you comfortable.” Keith goes to continue on, but the doors open and Tom comes out with their food. Lance watches with wide eyes as he places the platters on the table. He’s never seen fish look so  _ good  _ and he’s excited to both eat it all and take photos to show Hunk. Maybe, if he has enough self control, he can box some of it up to take home for Hunk to try.

 

They thank the waiter, who leaves after making sure they’re okay, and Lance digs right in. He tries not look starved as he practically shovels it into his mouth, but it’s so good he can’t help himself. He only pauses for a breath when he hears Keith laugh. 

 

“I’m guessing it’s good?” He asks with an amused smile and Lance just nods, taking a drink of his wine to wash it down. 

 

“This is the best thing I’ve had in forever.” 

 

“Good. I’m glad you like it. We can come back for more whenever you want.” 

 

“Oh you shouldn’t say that. I might make you take me here every night from now on.”

 

Keith just laughs again and starts on his own food. They eat in silence for a while until they’re both done. Lance has forced himself to only eat just a bit more than half of the fish and half of the roasted potatoes on the side. Maybe, Lance hopes, if Hunk loves the food as much as Lance, he’ll stop being so worried about this situation. A good ol bribe usually does the trick. 

 

Lance, of course, manages to sneak in a few bites of Keith’s food and promises himself to get that dish the next time they come here. 

 

He hadn’t even considered dessert until Tom came back to take their plates (and box up Lance’s leftovers) and set another menu on the table. Unable to pick between the strawberry cheese cake, or a lava cake, all Lance has to do is smile up at him and Keith is already ordering both. 

 

He splits them both in half so he can take some to Hunk as well, just because he loves him, and then they’re on their way out. 

 

“There’s one more thing.” Keith says once he shuts the car door and pulls Lance into his side. Lance looks up at him and hums to signal he’s listening as he threads his fingers through Keith’s. “If you are okay with it, I would like you to join me at some company events. I can send you a calendar with all of the dates and what the events are.

 

“Oh, yeah sure. I’ll have to get a full suit, though.”

 

“Not a problem. We can go get you measured whenever you have the time.” 

 

“Uhh, I have next tuesday off? Plus every thursday, no matter what.”

 

Keith smirks down at him and the arm around Lance’s waist tightens it’s hold on him. “So you don’t work tomorrow?” 

 

“Nope.” Lance grins and smooths his hand over Keith’s stomach, leaning up so their noses are almost brushing. “I’m all yours”

 

“We still need to discuss the company events.”

 

“We can do that later when we get my suit.” Lance pushes up and kisses Keith before he has a chance to speak again, and it quickly gets heated. The partition separating them from the driver is still halfway down, so Keith, without breaking the kiss, makes them lean forward so he can raise it all the way to give them at least a little bit of privacy. It’s no condition for the removal of clothes, but it still seems to be enough for them when Keith pulls Lance fully into his lap so they can make out the rest of the drive. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I mostly write this either right before going to sleep or right after work so im like,, tired either way. Sorry it's kinda lacking. Way more nsfw soon i promise.
> 
> Edit: hey can someone let me know if this is showing up in the search? It doesnt show it for me and also the count number for fics is going up every now n then when i refresh but? Nothing new shows up??? Is anyone else having this issue???


	4. Chapter 4

_“What do you even do?” Lance asks as he shifts around in the bed to get comfortable. He settles for laying half over Keith’s chest, who brings an arm around to rest on Lance’s back._

 

_“Oh, Shiro and my parents ran a business and we took over once they decided to retire.”_

 

_“That sounds stressful.”_

 

_Keith laughs quietly and shakes his head. “Not really. We balance the work between us well enough. Although it might be a bitch once he goes on his honeymoon, since I’ll be left with all the work for a month.”_

 

_“Where is it? Like, what business?”_

 

_“Why don’t I show you?” Keith looks down and Lance lifts his head to rest his chin on Keith’s chest so he can smile at him._

 

_“Sure. Tuesday before shopping?”_

 

_“Tuesday.” Keith confirms._

  


_**********_

  


Now, when Keith had said they ran a business, Lance was thinking of something close to maybe a normal store. He knew it wouldn't be a _small_ business, since Keith has more money than that would bring in. But maybe Keith also has way more money than Lance thought. Which, and he knows it’s a bit rude to speculate, he _has_ thought about it quite a lot. Keith doesn’t seem like all those stuck up millionaires he’s heard about in the media, and while his apartment is luxurious, it doesn’t scream _filthy fuckin rich._ Just like- plain _fuckin wealthy._

 

So when Lance finally steps out of the bus and walks the block down to the address Keith gave him, he’s a bit overwhelmed.

 

The building must be at least 50 stories tall, all sides nothing but glass. There’s no sign to state what the building is called, just the four numbers on the outside above the four sets of double doors. The vestibule is too fancy for just being an entrance, Lance thinks, but when he gets to the lobby, he has to take a deep breath and will himself to continue. There’s a few glass statues and glass chandeliers along with a fountain to the right in a seating area and it’s really- it’s a bit much.

 

“Do you have an appointment?” One of the employees at the long, five seat wide front desks asks him sharply. Lance narrows his eyes at the rudeness, but then notices everyone around him is wearing suits and other fancy business clothing and he’s… In faded jeans and an old hoodie. He must look like he’s loitering or perhaps just lost.

 

“Uh, yea, hello.” Lance says a bit quietly before clearing his throat and trying to talk with a firm voice. “I’m here for Keith Kogane?”

 

The man he’s speaking to, along with two of the other people working the desk, look at him like he’s crazy. “I’m sorry, _who are you_?”

 

“Lance? McClain. I don’t know if he let you guys know I was coming? If you call him, I’m sure-”

 

“Excuse me.” The man interrupts him with a glare and steps away from the desk and enters a room behind him. The other employees watch him warily until he returns with another man, who looks like he should be in a Strongman competition. Lance notes the security badge on his chest and stands up straighter.

 

“Is there an issue?” The new man asks and before Lance has a chance to answer, the first is speaking over him.

 

“We have rules against loitering, as well as showing up without an appointment. _Especially_ if you have no business at all with us, _let alone Mr.Kogane_.” He glares at Lance, arms crossed. The second man just hums and picks up the desk phone. He doesn’t seem pleased, but he’s calmer and less aggressive than the first.

 

“Good evening, Dana. I have someone claiming to be here for Mr.Kogane. Does he have any appointments scheduled at this time?”

 

Lance’s phone vibrates and he quickly gets it out and sees that Keith had finally responded to his text stating he was there. Lance looks back at the employees and tries to let them know Keith is on his way down, but then the man hangs up the phone and begins trying to usher Lance out of the building. Lance refuses at first, but the man just grabs his forearm and physically walks him towards the doors.

 

“Wha- but I-”

 

“Mr.Kogane is not seeing anyone at the moment. I highly suggest you call another time and try setting up an appointment or-”

 

“Is everything alright?” A voice calls, tight and confused, behind them, and they both turn around.

 

“Keith!” Lance pulls his arm out of the grip the man had and runs over to Keith, stopping a few feet in front of him. “I didn’t think your business would be so _huge!”_ Lance exclaims breathlessly and a bit in awe, clearly forgetting all about the fact that he was about to be literally thrown out. Keith, however, hasn’t, and still has his eyes set in a glare at his employees.

 

“Sir!” The guard exclaims and tries to reach for Lance again, but doesn’t get the chance to before Keith quickly reaches out and pulls Lance closer to him.

 

“Is there an issue with my friend?” Keith asks while looking between the guard and the desk workers. Their shocked faces almost makes Lance laugh, but he stays silent, settling for giving them the smuggest look he can.

 

“I’m sorry, Mr.Kogane. Dana said you weren’t expecting any visitors at this time and we thought he was here to cause trouble. We didn’t want to bother you with such a small matter.” The guard starts explaining, still calm while the desk man stands silent and red faced.

 

Keith hums before putting on a tight smile, “Thank you for your concern, but I’d rather you treat _any_ guests with respect regardless of if they have an appointment or not.” The two men both nod with their eyes glued to the floor. “As for Lance, he is a good friend of mine and is allowed to head to my office on his own, whenever he wants. Dana will stop him if I’m busy.”

 

They nod again, mumbling apologies, and Keith nods once back before turning and directing Lance towards an elevator.

 

“ _Wow,”_ Lance laughs, “you’re practically like a King.”

 

Keith smiles down at him as the doors close and he hits the button for the 49th floor. “I guess. They just know that if they upset me, then Shiro will be upset, and that's what they _really_ care about.”

 

“So more like a Prince, then?”

 

“Sure.” Keith rolls his eyes but keeps the smile. "I just have to grab a few reports for marketing and my stuff, then we can go."

 

"I could have waited downstairs."

 

"In the lobby? With those idiots?" Keith raises an eyebrow. "Besides, I want to make sure you know how to get to my office next time."

 

It only takes a minute for them to reach their destination, thanks to the lack of anyone else using the elevator. The floor isn’t as fancy as the lobby, but it’s still nice enough that it makes Lance feel wildly out of place. The walls for almost all of the rooms are windows; most having red curtains closed for privacy. The ones with the curtains open, look like large conference rooms and there’s even a break room that’s probably larger than Lance’s apartment, complete with _three_ couches and a kitchen that would make Hunk cry. Keith pulls him along before he has time to really take it in.

 

There’s a few rooms with mirrors instead of windows, and Lance assumes they’re two-way. It’s one of these rooms that Keith leads him to, down a hall.

 

Right outside the office is a small waiting area with a desk and Keith nods at the girl sitting there with a small smile. She looks about the same age as Lance, and is surprisingly dressed in casual clothing, practically pajamas.

 

“I’m sorry about that mess, Keith.” She sighs and shakes her head. “I told them to wait a moment so I could get back to them about your guest.”

 

“It’s fine, thank you, Dana. This is Lance, by the way. He has permission to visit whenever. If I’m in a meeting or on call just have him wait out here.”

 

“Oh, sure!” Dana stands up and reaches over her desk to shake Lance’s hand, a bright grin on her face. “It’s so nice to hear that Keith finally has friends. Does Shiro know yet? He’ll be thrilled.” Keith scoffs and rolls his eyes.

 

“He knows.” Lance says while he sends a wink towards Keith. Keith just scoffs even louder and starts pulling Lance towards the door of his office.

 

“She’s nice.” Lance comments once the door shuts behind him. “You two seem close. I didn’t expect her to call you by your first name.”

 

“She’s _stubborn.”_

 

“As stubborn as you?” Lance laughs and looks around. He was right about the walls- they’re two-way mirrors, with the same red curtains inside so Keith doesn’t have to see anyone either pulled closed except for one. The opposite wall reminds him of Keith’s apartment with it’s floor to ceiling windows and amazing view of the city below.

 

He ignores Keith’s watchful eyes as he makes his way over and presses his forehead against the window so he can look down at the people on the streets.

 

“Do these windows open? I wanna spit outside it.”

 

“Absolutely not. That’s what the roof is for.”

 

“Oh, of course. My bad.” Lance turns around and they stand in silence for a few seconds, just staring at each other before Keith steps into Lance’s space.

 

“Sorry about what happened downstairs. They should know better.” He whispers as he pulls Lance into his chest.

 

“It’s okay.” Lance mumbles and kisses Keith’s cheek. “What is this place, anyways? Why so fancy?”

 

Keith hums and tilts his head to the side as Lance kisses and nips his way down his neck. “It’s- uh… just a bunch of offices, really.”

 

“Mmm-hm.” Lance gets the top two buttons of Keith’s shirt undone and loosens his tie so he can go further down. “But what do you _do_ here?”

 

“ _Lance_ …” Keith grabs both of Lance’s hands to stop him from completely taking off his shirt. He waits for Lance to look up at him and narrows his eyes. “We can’t do that here. People walk pass too often and Dana’s _right_ outside the door.”

 

“I’m sure you can be quiet.”

 

“I know _I_ can be, but I don’t trust that _you_ can.”

 

Lance smirks and pushes against Keith’s chest until he moves back and is leaning against his desk. “I don’t think that’ll be a problem if I have my mouth full.”

 

Keith doesn’t even get a full second to react before Lance is already on his knees and working at Keith’s belt. He hates to admit that he’s already getting hard just by watching how excited Lance seems as he undoes Keith’s pants but he’s sure the sight would end even the toughest man. Lance in general is supernaturally gorgeous, but Lance on his knees is just- _mmmmmm._ Keith’s never entertained the thought of cockwarming but it’s a very nice thought now, just so he could watch Lance between his legs until he physically can’t keep his eyes open.

 

“Lance,” Keith huffs, “We’re supposed to be leaving so-oo _oh”_ Lance pulls his cock out and doesn’t hesitate before licking a long sloppy line up the length. He looks up and makes eye contact with Keith before planting a kiss right on the tip and smirking.

 

“You’re already hard, anyways. Might as well finish, yea?”

 

Keith rolls his eyes, ready to remind Lance who’s fault that is to begin with, but is cut off when Lance takes him in almost all at once. One of his hand grips the edge of his desk hard enough to make his knuckles turn white, while he brings the other to tangle in Lance’s hair. He gives a little tug and Lance moans in reply and looks up at him. Keith glaces at the door nervously and, when he can’t hear anyone outside, decides he might as well take full advantage of the situation. He removes his hand from the desk and joins it with the other in Lance’s hair before tugging him forward on his cock.

 

Lance goes slow, taking his sweet time working Keith up, and it’s different than what Keith usually likes. He’s used to fast-paced, rough fucking, but he can’t deny that this is just as good; watching Lance enjoy himself as he pleasures Keith. It’s absolutely going to ruin this office for him, Keith thinks. He doesn’t know how he’s going to be able to get any work done at this desk without his mind getting stuck on this moment. At the same time, though, he can’t help but get caught up in the idea of everything else they could do in here.

 

Keith doesn’t realize his eyes have shut, pictures of bending Lance over his desk and fucking him _right_ on top of the reports he’s been dreading writing up in his mind, until Lance makes a little gagging noise and bring his attention back to the scene at hand. Lance doesn’t seem to be bothered at all from nearly choking, and actually dives right back until it happens again- and again. And Keith has to suppress a loud moan at Lance swallowing around the head of his cock.

 

“God,” Keith sighs out in slight awe, “I’ve never knew anyone this cock-hungry.” Lance moans and brings one of his hands to rub himself through his jeans. “Gonna cum in your pants just from blowing me?” Keith teases.

 

Lance pulls off to mumble a little “uh-uh,” before making his way down the side of the shaft with sloppy kisses and licks, his free hand jerking off what isn’t being touched by his mouth.

 

“C’mon,” Keith urges and grabs the base of his cock to press the tip against Lance’s lips.

 

“Want you to come on my face.” Lance says, practically a whine, and just continues licking the head while jerking him off.

 

“You’re gonna get messy, come on.”

 

“Don'tcha wanna see me covered in your cum? Right here on your office floor?”

 

And, hell yeah. He absolutely does. So instead of arguing, he just takes a deep breath and nods.

 

It doesn’t take long for Lance to get him close, despite still moving slow. He pays extra attention to the slit with his tongue, sucking the head into his mouth for a few seconds, before going back to being sloppy with his kisses.

 

Keith groans out a quiet “ _close”,_ and Lance gets the message right away. He wraps both his hands around Keith’s cock to jerk him off fast while he keeps his face still, tongue out and eyes staring up at him. And that’s what gets Keith there; Lance sitting there like such a good boy, waiting for it, _begging_ for it with those eyes. Keith covers his mouth with a hand to suppress his groan as he cums. It’s hard to keep his eyes open so he can watch as it stripes across Lance’s cheeks, some getting on that filthy tongue, but he manages well enough.

 

Finally closing his eyes, Keith leans all his weight against the desk so he can try relaxing and even out his breath. He hears Lance grab a few kleenex out of the box on his desk and jolts when he feels him wipe Keith’s dick clean before even bothering with his own face.

 

"Where's the bathroom?" Lance asks after zipping Keith's pants up for him since his own limbs are practically useless for the next couple minutes.

 

"Uh," Keith pauses, thinking for a moment, "hall to the right, first door." Lance hums and makes his way towards the door but Keith catches his arm and stops him. "Don't you want me to return the favor?"

 

"Oh! No thanks. Maybe later, though." He smiles and winks before leaving to clean his face as much as he can with just water.

Keith flops down into his chair and groans into his hands. Half of him can't believe that happened in his office, and he feels a bit irresponsible. But the other half of him knows that Lance could get him to do much worse wherever he wanted. It _is_ kind of hot, though, he can't deny that. Keith starts imagining other scenarios of the two of them in Keith's office, maybe after hours so no one else is around to hear Lance scream, when the door opens and he's pulled out of his own head.

 

"Were you taking a nap?" Shiro asks as he walks in, not even bothering to shut the door like an animal.

 

"Shut up. What do you need?" Keith sits up and scoots his chair in to hide his lap as if Shiro would be able to tell what happened despite no physical evidence being left.

 

"My call with Garrison Tech just ended so I was gonna go over the results with you just so you know the deal." Shiro sits on the other side of the desk and hands a folder over to Keith.

 

"Oh, is it okay if we do this later?"

 

"What? Why can't we-"

 

"Oh my god! The bathroom here is as big as my living room!" Lance exclaims as he enters, cutting Shiro off.

 

"Oh." Shiro smirks at Keith knowingy. "We can go over it after lunch, then. Call me when you get back."

 

"You weren't busy were you?" Lance asks as he looks between Keith and Shiro. "I don't wanna take you away from your work."

 

Keith quickly stands up and grabs his suit coat and wallet out of his desk. "Nope! Not busy. Let's go." Grabbing Lance's arm gently, he begins walking back towards the elevators.

 

"Wait! What about the reports you mentioned?" Lance looks back towards the office where Shiro is standing in the doorway and waving with that smirk still on his face. He waves back with a confused look on his face before they turn down a hall and out of view.

 

"I'll do it later, it's fine."

  


*****

  


Getting measured for a suit isn't as exciting as Lance thought it would be. He doesn't like having to stand still for so long and trying to pick colors and style is too hard. What if what he chooses looks dumb? He's going to be in a room full of rich people, will they know by the suit that he's not one of them?

 

"It's okay." Keith whispers in his ear after watching Lance glare for five whole minutes at choices for buttons. "Don't overthink it, just pick one you like."

 

"What if it looks bad?"

 

"Lance, no one's going to pay too much attention to your buttons. Besides, I promise you'll look good no matter what."

 

"Ugh," Lance rolls his eyes and pushes a laughing Keith away. "You're banned from saying that ever again."

 

"It's true, though!" Keith grins and steps right back into his space to rub soothing circles into his back. "But seriously, I don't want you to stress out over this. Do you just want to find a pre-made suit and have it tailored to fit?"

 

Lance bites his lip and looks up at Keith pleadingly as if there's a chance he wouldn't get anything he wants. "Can you pick the buttons for me instead?"

 

Keith nods and wraps his arm around Lance waist as he looks over the buttons. It only takes a quick minute before he picks out the black and gold buttons he seen Lance eye the most. He calls the tailor back over to let him know their choice and put a deposit down before leaving for lunch.

 

They end up at another fancy restaurant, but this time Keith hadn't made a reservation and they're made to wait in the lobby for a table.

 

"So what kind of company events do you want me to go to?" Lance asks as soon as they sit down on one of the benches against the wall.

 

"Mmm, well, the holiday parties are the only ones I think you'd like. We have one December 1st just to celebrate the season as a whole, and then New Years day, as well."

 

"Are all the others that bad?"

 

"It's just business crap. Sometimes we have large dinners for visiting companies or business partners. Every now and then we throw a dinner just for our employees and their families if things are going good, but those can be pretty boring so I won't blame you if you don't want to go to those."

 

"And you just… want me to go to look pretty on your arm?"

 

"You can think of it that way if you want to." Keith shrugs before smiling at Lance. "I told you I just like spending time with you, though. Having you with me at these events will make them better to get through."

 

"Okaaay…" Lance narrows his eyes at Keith. "How do you know I won't embarrass you? I'm not exactly a sophisticated person at all."

 

"Lance, that's _why_ I like hanging out with you. You're just… normal, I guess."

 

"Gee, _thanks_." Lance rolls his eyes and scoffs in mock offense.

 

"Not in a bad way! You just seem like a genuine, real person. I've been surrounded by stiff business people and their spoiled kids my whole life and you're just-... someone I feel like _I_ can be normal with without any pressure to be like _them_."

 

"I get that, but why bring me places where we still have to dress and act like high class losers?" Lance whispers the last half of his sentence as a couple of the high class losers he's talking about walk past them.

 

"Losers?" Keith questions but Lance just nods. "Uh, okay yeah, I guess you have a point with that. We can do other stuff that's not… high class?"

 

"Right now?" Lance grins and leans closer to him.

 

"Uh-"

 

"How much time do you have until you have to go back to work?"

 

"What? I don't have any appointments for a few hours so-"

 

"Cool!" Lance jumps up and pulls Keith with him and out of the restaurant lobby, waving to the confused hostess before the door shuts. "Let's go!"

 

"Go _where?"_ Lance doesn't answer as he continues to rush them down the street and towards a bus stop. "Lance, I can just call my driver if-"

 

"No personal driver anymore!" Keith sighs but allows Lance to drag him onto the bus when it arrives and pay for two bus passes. It's overcrowded and Keith feels out of place, having never been on any form of public transportation before, but Lance smiles reassuringly at him so he tries his best to relax. They take two busses until Lance pulls him away from their last stop and towards- a park?

 

"What are we doing here?" Keith asks as he looks around. There's a lot of runners and a few families at a playground. Down one of the paths is a lineup of food trucks near an awning with tables. Lance hums a little as he walks them towards said food trucks. There's a few trucks that seem like they belong in a carnival setting, but the rest have normal food that isn't 80% sugar.

 

"What sounds good?" Lance looks up at Keith expectantly, but he's at a loss. He doesn't want to admit how wary he is to eat food cooked in a van, but, uh.. He's not exactly excited over it. _Lance_ seems to be, though, so maybe it can't be as bad as he thinks? Oh _geez,_ maybe he _is_ as bad as those stiff, spoiled trust fund kids that he hated being around.

 

"Maybe…" Keith squints as he looks over the trucks, taking in the colorful menus. "Burgers?" _That seems safe enough_.

 

Lance is blissfully unaware of Keith's inner rich-brat-turmoil as he pulls him towards the truck and orders for them. It's ready faster than any food Keith's had before and he isn't sure if that's a good or bad thing, but Lance still seems happy with it, so he shoves his unnecessary worries down.

 

"I got some bacon on the side, too, just in case you wanna put it on your burger." He hands Keith his own tray and a soda, and walks towards an empty table. Keith sits right next to him and pretends he doesn't notice Lance staring at him, waiting to gauge his reaction to the food.

 

" _So_?" Lance grins as Keith finished his first bite; clearly expecting nothing other than a win.

 

"It's good." He offers. It's not a lie, it tastes way better than he expected and he's kind of mad at himself for doubting it.

 

"And way cheaper than all your obnoxious restaurants." Lance hum to himself, pleased, as he eats his own food.

 

"Well, we could have at least gone to a different restaurant. There's a few coney's around the city."

 

"That's not the _point,_ Keith. It's all about the experience!"

 

"The… experience of eating food made in a vehicle?" Keith raises an eyebrow at Lance, but just gets a smile and nod in return before he goes back to eating.

 

They eat their food slowly upon Lance's insistence, (something about "savouring the taste and atmosphere) before they toss their garbage and Lance is dragging him down another trail. They end up at a large pond in the middle of the park, and Lance convinces Keith to skip stones with him. They have to stop, though, after it's clear Keith isn't going to get the hang of it when he hits a duck.

 

"It's okay! I'm sure it happens more than you think, so don't feel too bad." Lance looks at him with a smile but Keith catches his quick glance back at the pond. (Probably feeling bad about the duck.) "We can just sit for a bit!"

 

"Just sit?" Keith furrows his brows as he's dragged, again because he apparently isn't trusted enough to follow on his own to a bench under a tree.

 

"Yeah! We can people watch. Or watch the squirrels."

 

"And that's… something you do often?"

 

Lance scoffs as he sits, legs crossed underneath him on the bench. Once Keith sits beside him, he leans over so they're practically snuggling. "I _guess?_ Hunk and I like to create stories for random people. Look-" Lance points to a young woman in a bright yellow coat sitting close to the pond. "She's an undercover cop but she's colorblind and thought her coat was a nice, boring grey that wouldn't attract attention. Her partner wanted to tell her, but also didn't want her to feel bad about not knowing on her own, so they let her keep wearing it. You're turn." He looks up at Keith, waiting.

 

Keith's never been too creative, so he struggles for a moment, before someone in a lime green sweater walks by them. "That's her partner. They, uh, actually had a normal shirt on, but changed so if she found out her coat was yellow, she wouldn't feel _as_ bad about it when she finds out her partner's wearing a bright green."

 

Lance _awee_ "s before pointing out another person and carrying on the game.

 

They go through just about everyone sitting on the grass by the pond and a few people walking by, before Keith's phone goes off and he groans. He didn't think he'd have much fun making up stories about other people, but just being with Lance is enough on it's own and going back to work is the last thing he wants to do.

 

"Shiro wants me back at the office, we should go." Keith stands up and offers his hand to help Lance.

 

"Awe, okay."

 

"I'm going to call my driver, this time so we can get there quicker, if you don't mind."

 

"Oh! No, that's okay. I didn't mean you couldn't use it _at all_ anymore, just when we're hanging out and doing normal things."

 

"Ah, okay. Are you coming with? I'm sure he won't mind taking you home or to my place if you don't want to stay at my office." Keith wants him to come back with him more than he should admit and it kind of scares him a bit. He doesn't want to make Lance feel like he has to, or make it seem like he's needy, but in all honesty, he is. He doesn't remember the last time he's had such a relaxing (although in an odd way) day, and it was all because of a couple hours he spent with Lance. He doesn't want it to end at all.

 

Lance smiles but shakes his head. "Nah, Hunk's work is nearby so I'm gonna go say hi to him and go home. I can come over later if you want to hang out again, though?"

 

"Yeah," Keith breaths out, trying not to sound excited, "that'd be nice."

 

"Cool!" Lance has a large grin on his face as he takes a step back as if to leave, before quickly stepping forward again and getting on his tippy toes. He presses a gentle kiss to Keith's cheek, lingers a second, then kisses him on the lips. "I'll see you tonight. Have fun at work." Lance gives a cute little wave as he walks backwards a few paces before turning around and walking down the street. Keith's still standing there with his hand raised in an aborted wave until he's out of sight.

 

Keith is left with a weird feeling in his gut as he calls his driver, and it doesn't go away even as he's picked up and they make it all the way to his building. It feels a bit like anxiety, but it leaves him feeling confused and a bit dazed.

 

Maybe he's getting sick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lmao i dated this rich kid when i was 17 so tbh im including a few things he had issues with (like eating food from food trucks and fast food places) 
> 
> Also i started out editing this story a lot but im tired now so sorry if sometimes i word things in ways that dont make sense or my grammer is off im a dumb bitch

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!  
> Ok first i just want to address the trans!lance part of this. I HC him as trans in everything ever bc im a trans boy and i love lance so hes trans too. If i decide to do a plot point abt his gender then im probably gonna use some personal feelings/experiences bc its easy for me. If you have any specific thoughts abt how i perceive trans!lance just comment. Just because anything i write that has to do with him being trans doesnt offend me doesnt mean it wont offend other trans people n i understand all of our experiences are different. 
> 
> Also in this he has top surgery but not bottom bc i love projecting and i want top surgery so bad but i dont care about having a dick tbh. I literally project so hard in everything i write sorry
> 
> 2nd. This wasnt originally gonna bc smut or a sugar daddy fic. It was just gonna be a dumb vent fic abt my friends cancelling all of our plans on my 21st birthday bc they wanted to see a movie n didnt invite me LMAO


End file.
